Letters in a Life
by natalight
Summary: Elizabeth has a cousin back in England and they write back and forith to each other during those eight years before Norrington proposes and the story truly begins. Let me know what you think!


This started out as just an exorcise to get the creative juices flowing again, but it turned out really well so I figured I post it. This may turn into something longer, but this portion at least is finished.

For those who have read or are following "An Italian Lady in London" then you'll note the name for the origianal character. Yes it does tie in to AILiL, but there are virtually no spoilers.

Enjoy!

1 Letters

_Dear Alessia,_

_I have so much to share with you now that we have made Port Royal! First and foremost, on the voyage we came a across a wreckage recently attacked by pirates! And floating from the ship was boy! His name is William Turner he is only a few years older than us. When they dragged him onto the deck of the _Dauntless _he was wearing a gold medallion with a skull on it. I took it from him fearing he was a pirate and Lieutenant Norrington, though he gave me leave to call him James, would hang him. I just couldn't allow that to happen. Will is alone in the world, so Papa made arrangements with the blacksmith here. He will be the man's apprentice._

_The house here is huge, though not as big as Suffolk Manor. Honestly I'm relieved on that front; I wouldn't want to learn another house that big! It's hot too. No matter what I wear it sticks to me. If it gets this hot in Florence I don't understand how you can do it every summer. I suppose I will have to get used to it._

_Papa has already thrown himself into his work. He's work so much since mother died last year. I don't know what to do about it. _

_Write to me as soon as you get this,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_In case you were wondering, we're all fine here in Suffolk, though much like your own father, Father has thrown himself into his work. His baby sister dying has taken its toll on him. . . Enough about death, it has after all been more than a year. Jasper has been taken on more work excursions recently. I think he enjoys them, but with you gone away to the Caribbean I find myself constantly lonesome. We shall just have to write all the more!_

_So my cousin has taken up thievery. I do admire your cause, but do be careful with your treasure; it sounds as if it is an incriminating piece to have in your position. Have you learned anything new about your William Turner? Spent some more time with him perhaps? You'll have to tell me all about him in your next letter._

_You live in a 'huge' house that is not quite as large as Suffolk Manor and are afraid of getting lost? Well by the time you receive this letter you should be well used to your new home. As for the heat, I only suggest that whenever possible wear cotton or linen. Even muslin breathes well and will help to keep you cool. And drink lots of water! Big hats are fashionable in warm places for a reason! When in the sun they create their own shade. Wear one if only to keep your lovely white skin. _

_I'm beginning to sound like my mother; please kindly disregard that last sentence. I'm horrified to have even written that!_

_Now, for what you seem to have disregarded in your last letter: the proprietary questions about your life. _

_How does this letter find you?_

_Have you learned anything new about the local culture, though I don't see it being much different than it is around here?_

_Have you made any new friends besides the maybe a pirate Will Turner?_

_Do you enjoy your new home?_

_Well enough questions! Send your response to Florence, I'll either be there with the Medicis or at the property in Montemurlo by the time your letter will be getting to me._

_Love,_

_Alessia _

* * *

_Dear Alessia,_

_Your mother was drilling you in the 'proper behavior and manners of a lady' when you received my letter, wasn't she? I cannot think of any other reason for that parting barb about proprietary questions in letters. _

_How can you be lonely with the way your Maman watches your behavior like a falcon stalks its prey when it has not eaten for several days. Well I'm sure there is someone you can spend time with. Lacking human companionship talk to your horse when you ride and adopt a dog. _

_I understand being lonely. There are few people here my father approves of me associating with. He indulges me with Will. I guess he knows I need at least one person to talk to now that I'm almost twelve. How was your twelfth birthday? I know the sentiment is late it takes so much time for a letter to get from here to the continent; but happy birthday! I hope your wish came or comes true._

_I suppose I am well. The heat is still miserable, but I'll take your advice and hopefully when next I write to you it won't be so unbearable. You were right about the house. I am used to it now and has become home. I love waking up and stepping out onto my balcony to watch the morning ships come in, and the air is so fresh here! Is that why you love Montemurlo so much, the fresh air?_

_It is very English here, but Spanish culture is apparently very common too. I've started learning the language. It helps that mother taught me Italian from the cradle. The languages are extremely similar. I wonder if it is the same with Italian and French. Tell me, because you after all are equipped to answer the question._

_I can't say I enjoy my new home, but I am content here._

_How is Italy? I so much wish Papa would have let me go with you at least once before we had to come here._

_Tell me of your adventures._

_Affectionately,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm not so lonely anymore. There are so many Tartaglia relatives here and with the Medici children it is hard to get even a moment to myself! Italy is wonderful! I am happy to be back and I'll loathe to go next month when I have to return home. Maman will only part with me for so long._

_I've climbed so many trees and I watch the soldiers train almost every day. The Sangue Spade are still around and still being trained by a Tartaglia. I couldn't believe it when I took a ride around the property and found a group of men training with all sorts of weapons. Francisco Tartaglia is the current head. The man may seem like a giant puppy but he is very dangerous. He's been teaching me to use a sword, and when he's not teaching me he lets me watch the men train. It is enthralling!_

_To answer your question about fresh air, yes, that is part of the reason I love Montemurlo; it's mostly the freedom I get here. Being from a prominent family makes me mostly untouchable here. I can do almost everything I want. _

_I understand why your birthday sentiments were so very late, after all I'm now closer to thirteen than twelve and by the time you receive this you'll have been twelve for a few months at least! My birthday was a normal day for the most part. We had cake. That was really the only difference from any other day. My wish has yet to come true, but we'll see._

_Will Turner is still your only friend. Well he is an interesting friend to have correct? How does life go for the young Mr. Turner? Is he liking his trade?_ _There is a naval base on the island, so you should ask your father to inquire as to whether any of the officers have daughters in your age group. You really must have female companionship. There are some subjects you will not want to discuss with boys._

_Is it still very hot there? You have spent little more than a year in Port Royal so you should be somewhat used to it now. If you took my advice like you said you would you should be fine._

_You're right; Spanish and Italian are very close. Italian and French not so much. I'm glad you're doing something to fill up your time there. I can't see you sitting in a parlor learning embroidery or in your case, practicing embroidery. Then again I do anything and everything to escape that particular pursuit myself so who am I criticize? I much prefer reading or practicing the piano forte when I have to be stuck in the house. Do you even have a piano anymore?_

_Well dear cousin as much as I enjoy writing to you the outdoors call to me. _"Alessia. Alessia! Join all those in the sun Alessia!"

_Love,_

_Alessia_

* * *

_Dear Alessia,_

_I'm glad to hear you are not so lonely anymore. I still only have Will and even he is quite often busy with his duties as an apprentice. I learned that he was on the ship because his mother died and he was searching for his father who is a sailor on a merchant vessel. He is never quite happy, but I do so try to make him smile._

_Papa has started smiling again, but he still works too much._

_I'm so jealous. Learning to use a sword. It must be such fun. I expect the Sangue Spade are still around. From what Mama used to tell me of them I dare say they will still be a working organization after the Medici fall out of power. What's it like watching them? It must be wonderful._

_I will ask Papa about the naval officers and their daughters. Better still I will ask Lieutenant Norrington (Papa has said it is very inappropriate to call him James). He will know. You are right there are some things I would never ever speak to will about. Much like this. I started bleeding this passed month. I thought I was dying until my maid Elsa told me what was happening. She told me I was simply coming closer to woman-hood and so much more I turn red just thinking of._

_The heat is not gone, but now it is raining instead. It just rains and rains. I don't think I could through the days if it weren't for the books and the piano forte. I'm glad Papa spent the money to bring one here. Embroidery must be a curse on women to keep them bored and discontent with life. Papa encourages it though and is impressed with my tiny stitches._

_My own birthday did not pass without notice. Papa spent the entire day with me. We walked through town and the market place. He got me a new gold chain and I now wear the medallion around my neck near constantly. I considered giving it back to Will but decided just to keep it as a reminder of my friend._

_With this letter I send you a new piece for the piano forte for your upcoming birthday. I hope it gets to its destination on time._

_Affectionately,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Ah to be home again. Back to the English grey and wet. Maman had conniptions when she saw my brownish complexion. Father just laughed it off and Jasper; having been with me is Tuscany, just shook his head and went up to his room._

_Thank you for the birthday present. It got here a bare two days early and music has become a comfort now that I am the one trapped inside due to the rain._

_I talked to father about the sword play and he has deemed it acceptable on the condition that Maman not find out. The fit she would throw then would make the conniptions look tame. He says he will continue my education. _

_How are the naval daughters? And Will? And Lieutenant Norrington? You see, you must tell me of your friends as I am stuck here with only the company of my maman and soon a governess. Yes, being thirteen my parents have decided it is time to employ a governess for me so I can begin being trained as a lady in earnest. Maman has started teaching me to go over the household accounts. It's boring, but it keeps my mind occupied. Is there a governess in your future?_

_O' I miss Florence. _

_Happy Birthday. Enjoy your gift._

_Love,_

_Alessia_

* * *

_Dear Alessia,_

_Sometimes I wish I were in the English gloom if only because it is so hot here. _

_I have met three 'naval daughters' my age as you say. I can only claim friendship one now. Patricia Morgan is the daughter of a Lieutenant Jacob Morgan. She moved here just two years before we did and we share a dismal opinion on embroidery. She has become my near constant companion and confidant, not that I have much to tell her._

_Will has hardly any time for me anymore; his apprenticeship keeps him busy. When we are together we talk and we laugh and sometimes I get to see a real smile come across his face. He doesn't smile enough._

_I don't see the Lieutenant much, and when I do it is when he is on official business. There are still smiles, but there are no more stories of his adventures or laughter or games like there were on the ship. He's started acting professional. We no longer have fun together._

_I am very happy to hear that you father has decided to allow you to continue your sword play. A governess? I suppose you already have one now. Papa has put thought into ordering one from London for me but has decided that because he would not be able to interview them himself, I will be tutored by the ladies here in Port Royal. So no governess for me. Do enjoy yours. _

_The fabric you sent me was exquisite. I'm going to save it for something special. Thank you. _

_I hope this letter has found you well._

_Affectionately,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_You must be having a marvelous time being trained by the ladies of the island. Do tell me how that is working out for you. My governess is dreadfully frustrated with me. Maman has taught me so well that all she really does is remind me of decorum._

_We are in Montemurlo again and I've been trying to get the woman, Miss Isabel Jenkins, to loosen up. It hasn't been working so far, but it has been fun leaving her behind. Jasper did not come with me this year, and he won't be again. It's made me sad thinking my elder brother is too old to enjoy a summer away from home, and that I can no longer enjoy his company. _

_I am still practicing sword play with Francisco and this year I have become 'a young woman in need of protection' so I am now being guarded by a Sangue Spade. Demitius Tartaglia, Francisco's second son, is now my body guard and will remain so until a time when I no longer require one. No one has specified when I will no longer need one. Apparently your mother, Lady Felicia Swann nee Brandan, had one until she died, so we shall see. _

_We're coming upon three years since you left England. It's times like this when I truly miss you and wish you were with me. I'm glad you liked the fabric. I was in the markets and came across some beautiful dresses in the Italian style of course. I don't know your size so I'm sending more fabric and patterns. I'm sure you'll love them._

_There is not much more to write about is there?_

_With Love,_

_Alessia_

* * *

_Dear Alessia,_

_Learning with the ladies of Port Royal is terribly dreadful, but I'm not alone; Patricia is trapped in this nightmare with me. Each of the women have a different way of teaching and a different view on what exactly needs to be taught. It is horribly confusing. There is so much to keep straight: how to eat, how to sit, how to stand, how to walk, talk, when to curtsey etc. How did you manage to learn it all? And your governess doesn't teach you anything? This is not fair._

_You have a body guard now? It must be traditional. Something Lady Mariabella Tartaglia-Brandan brought with her when she married Charles. I remember mother's guard. He was kind to me. His name was Adriano. He didn't do much good against the consumption._

_Again the fabric was lovely and though the patterns are not fashionable here I convinced my father to have dress made up for me. It is definitely more comfortably than English fashions! And no corsets! Thank you._

_You seemed depressed when you wrote your last letter. Is there any reason for that?_

_Will and Lieutenant Norrington both grow more distant. I only see them in passing now. I don't know whether that is good or bad._

_How is being fourteen? Any different than thirteen?_

_Affectionately,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I cannot say being fourteen is any different than being thirteen. The only difference I can see is that with every year you gain you lose a bit more of the freedom of childhood. If I seem depressed, it is a combination of the loss of that freedom and learning that father is sick. I was sent away early this year because the family fears for my health. Jasper stays in London to manage our interests and Maman refused to leave his side._

_I will not be called home until he is well or he is dead. He said his good-byes to already. I don't expect I'll ever see him again, in fact by the time you receive this he will most likely be gone._

_To answer your question about keeping the so called laws of decorum straight, I learned them out of self-defense. If I am doing everything correctly, Maman cannot possibly lecture me or take away my privileges. After learning that simple lesson, I did everything in an eight-year-old's power to learn to behave properly; at least in front of the proper people. So my advice is to find a motivation for learning decorum and learning it quickly, even if it is only to get away from the horrid women and never having to spend an extended amount of time with them again._

_I'm so pleased that you enjoy Italian fashion. I myself adore the less constricting dresses. They make it so much easier to run away from life's current issues. I mean can you imagine running a mile to escape one's governess in a corset. You cannot because it is not possible. A lady would start running and ten steps later would faint dead due to lack of breath. Yes, a simple bodice is much better than a corset._

_As for Will and Lieutenant Norrington, you are taking the separation from men (because I'm sure that's what they both are) to seriously. Will has grown up and it's understandable that the lieutenant is paying more attention to his career than, pardon me for this, a little girl. You are thirteen and as such it is time to begin the process of growing up. Pay attention to the men in a few years when the contact can actually mean something for your future; for now enjoy what little girl hood you have left._

_Love,_

_Alessia_

* * *

_Elizabeth,_

_I have been summoned home. Father has passed away._

_Alessia_

* * *

_Dear Alessia,_

_When I got your last letter, I did not know what to say to you. You put so much of, well you into that I did not know how to respond, so I left it for weeks just sitting there. Then today I got your note about your father's death and knew I had to respond to both missives._

_I wish I was there for you now if only so you could cry all over my shoulder like I did to you when Mama died. I know you and your father were close so this must be a crushing blow to you. Because I cannot be with you I will share what I learned from my own experience. It hurts, and it will for a long while, but every day it gets just a little bit better. Eventually when you think of your father you won't cry anymore; you'll think of all the good memories you have of him and you'll smile. That's all I can say on that subject._

_I cannot say I have experienced that loss of freedom. Every year I am considered a little more responsible and am watched less. I only really must behave when my father is paying any amount of attention to me and it honestly doesn't happen often. _

_What you said about the ladies worked brilliantly by the way. All I needed was that push to keep everything straight in my mind. My motivation was of course escape of having afternoon tea with them every single day for the rest of my natural life. I now only have to have tea with them once every two weeks to be polite. I am very satisfied with the result._

_I resented that you were so correct in your conclusions about Will and Captain Norrington. Yes the Lieutenant is Captain now. He gained a promotion only two months ago. I was jealous that you could be so wise as to understand my feelings when I could not. You implied I was pouting like a spoiled girl and I was. I just cannot understand why they cannot spend any time with me. . . There I go again._

_I am so sorry I cannot do anything from where I am._

_Happy birthday,_

_Affectionately,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I have been waiting for your letter for so long I was afraid I had lost someone else of great importance to me. You know my father is dead, what you don't know is that mother has become a shell of her former self focusing on nothing but her embroidery (how she sews for six hours a day I will never understand) and my come-out next year. Though I never thought I'd say this: thank G-d for Isobel Jenkins. It is because of my governess that I can do my mourning in front of a piano forte and not planning for endless balls, dresses, dances, etc. Music has become my only solace while Jasper has thrown himself full heartedly into work. We don't see each other much._

_I'm happy to hear at least some of my advice reached you and that it worked. How did Patricia take your recent serious attitude toward decorum lessons? I'm sure it would have been a site to see. Elizabeth Swann interested in anything but adventure and pirates? Preposterous!_

_So our lovely friend the lieutenant has become a captain. I am heartily glad to hear it. With how seriously he takes the navy he certainly deserves it._

_Any new developments with Will? He seems the one you are most pained to see missing from your day to day life. Could you see him as more than a friend perhaps?_

_I'm trying to be at least some-what happy, so so should you! In fact the girl in mourning demands it of you!_

_Love,_

_Alessia_

* * *

_Dear Alessia,_

_Already so close to your come-out? You will have to tell me all about it! What you wear, your formal meeting with the king, who you dance with at your first ball. It sounds so exciting, though I suppose the planning must be tedious._

_As for your brother, it must be a thing in your family for men to throw themselves into work when they are emotional wrecks. I suppose it does prevent them from confronting how they feel, but it is not a good coping mechanism. To be happier you must face your emotions, if not they will just build up until you can no longer control them or yourself._

_Patricia was very surprised when I began to take decorum seriously, that is until I explained to her the reason behind it. Then she was all for us throwing ourselves into our lessons. And we succeeded! The ladies all agree that we are ready to begin things such as dancing lessons. Those will not be with them however. There is actually a dance instructor here in Port Royal that can and will be teaching us. I was so relieved when I heard that!_

_I am still interested in pirates you know. In fact just the other day I heard the most intriguing rumor about Jack Sparrow, but I won't bore you with it because you have never really been interested in pirates. For you it was always the rather questionable family history. Learned anything new about our ancestors? Someone commit treason and get away with it perhaps?_

_Will Turner is nothing but my dear friend and nothing more Alessia Caprice Brandan! How dare you insinuate I feel something more for him? I'm just sad I can't talk to him more that's all._

_Enjoy your season in Italy,_

_Affectionately,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I got your letter late because you sent it to Florence. I did not go this year. Apparently my come out is too important for me to go hide out in Montemurlo for a month, even in the off season. The _ton_ rules my mother's life now. At least it is making her at least content._

_I'm a bare three months away from my come-out so you'll have to wait for my next letter for the description you so crave._

_As for family history try this on for size. The Medicis have tried every single generation to woo away a Brandan woman since Mariabella Tartaglia married in. I suppose in the hope that Montemurlo would be part of the dowry. Apparently that's the real reason I couldn't go back to Italy this year; they wanted to give me a chance at a season before I went back and possible fell for Mathias de'Medici. I have not seen him in years so I see no reason not to give him a fair chance._

_Elizabeth you have been gone far too long if you can no longer tell when I am teasing you. Almost five years now. Time slips by so quickly. Thinking on your response to my little statement on Will Turner I think you just may be in denial; but what would I know of that?_

_Demitius has taken over my lessons in sword play. He says that I am getting very good but should not send him away just yet. I translate that into I'm good, but not good enough to defeat an opponent yet. Apparently that's excellent for someone who has only been practicing for almost four years._

_Enjoy your own planning, it should begin soon!_

_Love,_

_Alessia_

* * *

_Dear Alessia,_

_Your come-out should have passed by now, tell me all about it. Now on the subject of planning: will the tedium never end? How did you deal with this? I suppose your mother and your governess did most of the planning and you were only involved with planning little things like flowers and color. That is entirely unfair, I have to sit in on every single planning meeting._

_Mathias de'Medici, he was the one that used to pull your hair when you played with the Medici children. Three years older than you so Jasper wouldn't play with him. Yes that would have to be it. And you have to give him a chance? No, I think you want to. If only because you would be perfectly content living in Florence full time. Yes, I know you too well._

_Yes, almost five years. It really has been too long since I have seen you. You'll have to come here someday because my father will certainly never let me leave until I'm on the arm of my husband._

_As for Will, can we just leave that subject. Consider it taboo until I bring it up again. I will say thank you now knowing you will agree._

_Do let me know how your come-out went. I'd like to know what to expect when I go to my own._

_Affectionately,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_You may regret making that offer someday cousin. I may take you up on it; unfortunately that won't be anytime soon. _

_Mathias de'Medici was the one who used to tease me and pull my hair. I was the only child in his age range and I suppose he did it to get my attention when I played with his sisters._

_Now just to draw this out as long as I possibly can. . . What have you been up to at home? How is your father? How is Patricia? How have your dance lessons been going? Is there anything new going on at the fort? We've heard about your captain all the way here in London you know. They are calling him the 'Scourge of Pirates'. _

_As I know you must be getting impatient, I will finally share what went on at the ball thrown in my honor._

_Well it started with the line-up of guests. So many women pushing their sons, nephews, grandsons, or family friends at me. I had to stand there for what seems like hours being introduced to them. I hope to never have to go through it again. Needless to say I was very excited when it was over._

_Then there was the dancing. I opened the ball with Jasper, and then danced with almost twenty other men of all ages. Although I believe I made some friends. Marie Cartwright, daughter of a baron. She's sweet and came-out just a few weeks before me. Then there's Annabelle Winter-Frost, though she prefers Anna; daughter of an earl, a literal step down from me on _ton _pyramid. She is the wittiest person I've ever met. The three of us have been spending an astounding amount of time together. Mother is very satisfied with my choices of friends. Apparently they are well connected and I've done well._

_That's not all though. During dinner I sat next to the Duke of Hertfordshire, Simon Davis. He's over ten years older than me, but he's interesting and we've become friends. I asked him why he's just pursuing friendship with me and he told me that friendship is most telling about any person and I was too young to think about wooing seriously. I really like this man. He's a friend and it hasn't gone farther than that, but perhaps someday it will. The point is he made dinner bearable._

_I hope you find someone like him at your own come-out. In the mean-time enjoy the planning._

_Love,_

_Alessia_

* * *

_Dear Alessia,_

_I'm sorry not to have written for so long, I just got so busy planning my come-out and with lessons and with Patricia that I quite honestly forgot to write you back._

_I had my own come-out last week. The island society isn't that large so I knew everyone there, just this time more people, specifically men, were allowed to talk to me. I'm sure you have some understanding of that. _

_By now you've been to Tuscany and back. Tell me how it went with Mathias. I was shocked to read you've made friends with a man. A man only interested in friendship at the moment. With the men around Port Royal you wouldn't think that was possible, although Captain Norrington has been paying more attention to me and hasn't pushed a suit yet. We shall see._

_Anna and Marie; daughters of a earl and a baron; well connected. I'm not surprised your mother is pleased. She always cared about society and what they thought, after all, she is French._

_Father is fine, as is Patricia. As you can surmise my dance lessons ended very well. As for the fort, the captain has been doing his utmost to clear the waters of the Caribbean of pirates. There have been so many hangings recently that I try to avoid the fort all together._

_Do write me soon, I would like to know what is going on in your half of the world._

_Affectionately,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_After almost a year of no news I had thought my last letter did not make it to you; I'm happy to hear you were only too busy to respond._

_Italy was wonderful as always. Mathias has certainly grown up. It was lovely getting to know him, but a marriage between the houses of Brandan and Medici is not in the cards at this point. Mathias is very much in love with Celeste Tartaglia. I'm very happy for them. They will marry next summer when I can attend the ceremony and her father deems her old enough to walk up the aisle._

_As for Simon, he spends quite a long time escorting my friends and I around London and then visiting us in the countryside. You would think he has no other friends. I cannot be completely to blame though. He and Jasper have become close._

_Yes, I had heard about the pirates. Captain Norrington has been proclaimed a hero. Just the other day Anna and Marie were swooning over him and when I told them you knew him personally I was told to ask you what he is like. I told them I would but that you are under no obligation to answer. I leave the matter to you. And as for your captain, I'm sure after so many years he just trying to get to know you all over again. Let him._

_Jasper and Anna are courting now. They are both smitten. It is quite sweet and the way things are going I will have a sister-in-law before the New Year and Suffolk Manor will have a true lady again. I cannot wait for that announcement. Jasper really does deserve some happiness in his life. So write your cousin congratulating him right away and it will get here just in time._

_I'm eighteen now. I don't know where the years have gone. _

_Love,_

_Alessia_

* * *

_Dear Alessia,_

_So Mathias decided to marry one of our cousins? I knew you couldn't be so lucky to spend the rest of your life in Italy enjoying the sun and freedom. _

_I think Simon may have decided that young or not you may be what he is looking for. Has he asked for a courtship period yet? If not I think he will very soon._

_Captain Norrington spends quite a bit of time with me when he is in port. He has a dry sense of humor and he is ever the gentleman. His goal is to rid the world of pirates. He and I disagree on the world's need to be rid of pirates. I personally think the world needs that tiny bit of adventure for people like me who will never have any. _

_I did what you said and wrote Jasper congratulating him and asked Father to do the same. They were sent ahead of this letter, so I hope he gets them in a timely manner._

_Patricia has found a man, a Lieutenant Gillette that she has become just a tad bit obsessed with. I get the distinct impression that she is setting her cap for him. He's handsome and I think they would make a lovely couple._

_I saw Will yesterday. Father has ordered a sword from him, well from Mr. Brown, but Will will be the one making the blade. We got the opportunity to talk again. It was wonderful. Though he now refuses to call me Elizabeth now that we are older we still laughed and smiled like old times. I find myself wanting to seek him out to talk to him again._

_Father said that Captain Norrington is to become a commodore, but I had to keep it quiet because he doesn't know yet. The captain will be very excited._

_Affectionately,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Elizabeth,_

_Simon proposed to me and I turned him down. I turned down my best friend's marriage proposal. What am I to do? Yes, I love him, but only as a dear friend and an older brother._

_I have caused quite a scandal in London. It is not done to turn down a duke's proposal, but after how much attention he's given me and how much time we've spent together we were married already in the eyes of the _ton_. _

_Mother and Jasper have sent me to Montemurlo. I write this from an inn along the way. I will not stay this time. Years ago you extended an invitation to me to come visit you in Port Royal. I am now accepting that invitation. Done properly this letter will arrive only just before I do._

_Alessia_


End file.
